The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages that can provide improved heat exhaust characteristics.
As performance of electronic products has been improved, heat energies generated from devices used in electronic products have increased. In order to reduce heat generation problems of the devices, performance of the devices may be limited to control temperatures of the devices when the temperatures of the devices become equal or greater than a specific temperature. However, as generated heat energies increase, temperatures of the devices may rapidly increase such that performances of the devices may be reduced.